Rockstar Cinderella
by bratzs12345
Summary: Three girls who gotten a bad curse meet three boys who change their lives.Will this true love make things better or worse. There is also alot of songs, i don't know why, i was in a mood
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my new powerpuff story, I worked hard and so did my partner victorywonder, who inspired me so I owe her a big thanks. Ok here we go.**

(Boomer POV)

"Hey Boomer, have you seen my shirt?" Brick yelled

We were just getting ready to walk down the red carpet to the party. We were the Rowdyruff boys. We were on every magazine, every cell, or website. You couldn't take 3 steps outside without hearing our name. And if you're like me after a while it gets really annoying. But could you blame them. We were on the top list.

"Would both of you hurry up, the limo's here." my other brother Butch called

We hurried and headed out the door.

"Man, I'm getting sick of this." I said

"Oh man, here we go!" Butch said rolling his eyes

Brick slapped Butch on his head and said, "Sick of what?"

"This life, nothing's simple anymore. I miss our normal lives."

"Me too. It was the one time where I could skateboard in peace." Butch grumbled

"Guys, we don't need that stuff we're famous. Listen up." Brick said

**Brick: Oh oh yeah oh oh yeah oh oh yeah oh oh**

**Brick: Every girl every boy they got your posters on their wall.**

**Butch and Boomer: yeah**

**Brick: Photographs, autographs the minute you step out the door you will need the applause**

**Butch and Boomer: yeah**

**Brick: paparazzi's hiding in the bushes trying to make a dollar, wanna be you when they see you they scream out loud**

**Boomer and Butch: starstruck**

**Brick: Camera flashes cover magazines**

**Butch and Boomer: Starstruck**

**Brick: designer sunglasses, living the dream as a team.**

**Butch and Boomer: all the fancy cars, Hollywood BLVD hear the crowd calling your name. Starstruck,**

**Brick: but then again**

**Boomer and Butch: starstruck**

**Brick: oh yeah**

**Butch: climbing life, looking fly, prefect smiles all the way to the limousines.**

**Boomer and Brick: yeah**

**Butch: everywhere first in line, VIP, hanging out with celebrities**

**Brick and Boomer: yeah**

**Butch: and all the pretty girls, they wanna date cha, trying to make you holler. Wanna be you, when they see you they scream out loud**

**Brick and Boomer: Starstruck**

**Butch: camera flashes cover magazines**

**Brick and Boomer: oh oh starstruck**

**Butch: designer sunglasses living the dream as a team**

**Brick and Boomer: All the fancy cars Hollywood BLVD hear the crowd calling your name yeah**

**Brick and Boomer: starstruck, but then again starstruck oh right oh oh yeah starstruck, oh oh yeah**

**Boomer: as soon as you move there**

**Brick and Butch: they're gonna talk about it**

**Boomer: In the pic of the news**

**Brick and Butch: they're gonna talk about it**

**Boomer: because we're on the top list they better believe it, they better believe it**

**Boomer: whatever you do, doesn't matter if it's true, because you're on the top 5… and nothing can stop ya, and nothing can stop ya**

**We rolled in at the entrance of the party with the camera flashes and screaming fans.**

**Boomer: starstruck camera flashes, cover of magazines.**

**Brick and Butch: oh oh starstruck**

**Boomer: designer sunglasses living the dream as a team**

**Brick and Butch: All the fancy cars Hollywood BLVD hear the crowd calling your name, Starstruck**

**Boomer: But then again**

**Brick and Butch: starstruck**

**Boomer: oh yeah**

As the song ended we entered the club. There were stroking lights and a huge stage where "un-noticed" people get to perform. Un-noticed is just a nice word for the wanna-be. (s)

I headed for the food table. Everywhere I went someone would come up to them and ask for my autographs, pictures, or a lock of hair (which was a little strange).

10 min later they met backstage where Brick was waiting for us.

"Hey, there about to announce the next performer." Brick said looking at the stage interested.

"Goodie!" Butch said sarcastically

"Here comes our next armature act!" The host said as three girls walked onstage.

I saw 3 girls onstage. I couldn't make out the faces because they were all wearing masks. All I could make out was red, black and blonde hair.

**know who that is well if you want to figure out what happens, read and reviews. The song is called Starstruck by Sterling Knight. I don't own anything.**

**Toddles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know they have no powers in this story. OK so credits to victory-wonder…and that's all I have to say so on with the story.**

(Blossom's POV)

I walked up to the mike. I could hardly hold it. I was so nervous but when she turned back to her sisters and saw they were afraid too I knew she'd have to be strong for them.

Let me introduce myself I'm Blossom I'm 18 I'm kinda the brainy one in the group.

The blonde one is Bubbles she's 15, the youngest and also the sweetest in the group.

And the black haired one is Buttercup. She's 17 and the toughest one in our group.

If you looked at us we didn't really look like sisters, hell we don't even look alike. But, we didn't have different dads or moms so there really isn't a good explanation.

I was the oldest in the group so it was my job to take care of them. I don't care what it takes I'll always be there for them. So I walked up to the mike.

**Blossom: I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
I'm about to break out about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight  
I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy you're super fly I could be your kryptonite**

**Bubbles and Buttercup:Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Blossom: Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Bubbles and Buttercup:Ohh ohh ohh**

**Blossom:And hit the gas quick**

**People started to turn their heads to get a good look at us onstage.**

**Blossom: Ready or not here I come  
Where you at the night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not here I come  
I like your face do you like my song  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not**

**Bubbles:Hello my name is nice to meet you I think you're famous, where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William I'll be your Kate living' like a fairytale we could have a palace right next to Oprah 37carsand a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away where ever you say yeah we could be setting sail**

**Blossom and Buttercup:Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Bubbles:Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Blossom and Buttercup:Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Bubbles:And hit the gas quick**

The people started charring and singing along. We were a hit!

**Bubbles: Ready or not here I come  
Where you at the night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
ready or not  
ready or not**

**Buttercup: Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on  
Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and I dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy is on**

Fireworks burst from the side of the stage. The lights were on us .with all the thrill of performing I forgot about my stage fright.

**All : Ready or not here I come boy is on  
Ready or not here I come  
Where you at the night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not here I come  
I like your face do you like my song, just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT**

When we were done the audience cheered and clapped loudly. Bubbles took a look at the clock and realized it was midnight. She pulled us off the stage.

"What is it?" I asked

She pointed to the clock, and we realized how much trouble we were in. We ran out the door. I almost made it until I bumped into somebody.

The guy was definitely handsome. He had red, and bright brown eyes that they almost looked red.

I'd recognize that guy anywhere. Where ever I went I could hear people talking about them and looking at his pictures.

For a moment all we did was stand there and look into each other's eyes. Than the town bell rung, signaling it was midnight.

I ran off before he could even say a word.

**Sorry for cutting it short but it's late and I need to hit the hay. The song was called ready or not by Bridget Mendler. I don't own anything except this story.**

**Peace out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's time for my new chappie. I told you guys if you sent me dares I would post the chapter sooner, and I keep my promises. But I'm not using your dares, sorry but they were lame. Now for your reviews to ****Kyogan-Saori****, thanks and can you PM your link I didn't get it. Again thanks for your support. BTW today is my b day! **** Now on with the story!**

(Nobody's POV)

The three girls ran home. They ran upstairs quietly trying not to wake the others. They almost reached the door when they heard someone yelled, "GIRLS!"

The three girls turned their heads to see their stepmother Sudusa and their stepsister Princess waiting at the bottom of the stairs with not so happy looks on their faces.

The girls were very rich. They're mother died in a car accident. They're real father had fallen in love with Sudusa's looks and he thought they needed a mother figure and a sister.

So he married her. One year later the professor had died. Nobody knew how. So they were stuck with Sudusa and Princess forever.

"Why are you girls so late?" Sudusa asked angrily

"I told you mother, they were at the big party and embarrassing our family with their horrible singing. I was at the party and saw them and I thought it would only be fair to tell you." Princess said

"Thank you, you're such a delight. Why can't you girls be more like Princess?" Sudusa said scowling at the girls like they were something she had rubbed off her shoe.

"But-" Bubbles started

"No buts! Now go out in the backyard and clean the pool." She said

"Yes stepmother." they all said

"And when you're done with that you have a whole page of chores for you to do!" Sudusa yelled after them.

The three girls went in the back and started to talk about the party.

"Come on guys! Are you saying that wasn't fun at all? Especially since the Rowdyruff boys noticed us." Bubbles said

"Bubbles look, I admit that was fun, but it was only for one night. And I don't think anybody recognized us with the mask on. Blossom said.

The girls had on a mask to cover their face. But Blossom started to worry. if Princess knew it was us who else knew?

"And we've been there with the boyfriends remember Mitch, Ace…" Buttercup started

"Dexter." Blossom threw in

"Yeah it wasn't so fun when Derek dumped you." Buttercup finished

"And Josh" Blossom said in a hushed voice

"But you guys we were awesome up there, we could get famous and have our own record company, fashion lines. Singing tooth brushes…" Bubbles started

"Wait, singing toothbrushes?" Buttercup asked

"The point is we could be big and we could go far away from Sudusa and Princess. And the Rowdyruff boys looked like they were really interested in us." Bubbles said

"You had me until the Rowdyruff boy part." Buttercup grumbled

Bubbles we had on masks, it's not like they saw who we were. Besides, we agreed to no dating anymore." Blossom said

"But guys don't you think it's time to give love one more try? Besides I know you like them."

Buttercup scowled

**Buttercup: If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**Bubbles: Who'd'ya think you're kidding'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, I can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it I know how ya feel and  
who you're thinking of**

Buttercup took one of the Rowdyruff boy's pictures and crumbled it up.

**Buttercup: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

**Bubbles: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

**Buttercup: It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

Blossom took out a picture of her and her ex boyfriend.

**Blossom: I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

**Bubbles: You keep on denying  
who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, I'm not buying  
Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
that ya got, got, got it bad**

**Blossom: Whoa No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Blossom looked at one of their concert posters.

**Bubbles: Give up; give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

Blossom quickly looked away blushing.

**Blossom: This scene won't play;  
I won't say I'm in love**

**Bubbles: You're doing flips read my lips  
you're in love**

**Blossom: You're way off base  
we won't say it**

**Buttercup: Get off our case  
we won't say it**

Buttercup noticed the picture of the Rowdyruff boys on the ground and she picked it up

**Bubbles: Girls, don't be proud  
it's O.K. you're in love**

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and grinned at the boys faces

**Buttercup: Oh  
At least out loud,  
we won't say we're in love**

**Ok that's my chapter.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. I have a lot of catching up to do so I'm going to make this short. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Now on with the story. **

~In school~

**Bubbles POV**

I'm now running to my second period class. I can't believe I'm gonna be late again!

Before I could even reach the doors I heard lots of screaming. I ran back to see what was the problem. I saw my friend Robin standing in the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on why is everybody screaming!" I asked her half shouting

"Three words, Rowdyruff boys. They're transferring to our school." Robin said excitedly

"Wait you mean this school? Elm Woods High?"

"Yep. Isn't this great?"

She went off running saying something about a lock of hair.

'I have to tell the girls.' I thought

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn nnnnnngggggggg

Uh oh! I'm gonna have to tell them later!

**Butch's POV**

"Here you go boys; you'll be safe from them here." The security guard told us

"Thanks Frank." Boomer said

I looked around the locker room, the walls were gray and the lockers were blue. And it smelled like sweat and tears.

Ohh my favorite fragrance.

"I thought part of the point of us even going to this school was so that we could learn to be a little normal. Having a girl try to take your jacket isn't normal." I said

"Well you heard our mom if we don't pass the first semester no world tour." Brick said

"I don't even know why we need school. Matt said we can make all the money we want when we go on tour." I said simply

Matt was our manager, he was kinda like our second father always looking out for us.

"Boomer, are you even listening to us?" I asked

"Uh, sorry guys, I just can't stop thinking about those girls at the party." Boomer said snapping out his trance

"That was a really impressive performance. I bet we could find them." Brick said playing with the towels

"There were about 20,000 people at that party. How are you going to find those specific three girls?" I asked

"Easy, their voice. We could hold a talent show here. And if we hear their voices we'll know it's them." Brick said

"Well isn't someone a little eager to find a girlfriend." I said jokingly.

I had to admit she was a good singer, and I really wanted to find her. But when she was performing it made me feel all….funny. I think it's called love. But like I would ever admit to being in love with a girl I hardly knew.

Brick rolled his eyes, but I could see he was blushing. "No it isn't about that! I'm just saying we could use an opening act for our tour. And Boomer will never stop talking about it as long as he's still thinking about that blonde."

"Ahhh we found them!" A girl shrieked

We turned around to see a mob of girls.

"RUN!" I yelled

Even though our meeting ended short I was sure of one thing.

One way or another we were going to find them.

**Ok, that's my chappie. Sorry for no songs or for not updating for so long.**

**Well BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, this is my next chapter! Yes I'm accepting song request, heres how it goes you tell me the song, and if I don't PM you back I won't use it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Blossom's POV**

I was walking running to my second period class.

How could anyone get anywhere with all this chaos? And it's all because those stupid guys had to transfer here.

It's the middle of the school year, shouldn't it be against the rules to just enroll.

I already got like 7 texts from Bubbles who is trying to tell me about the boys coming to school here. I had to restrain myself from typing back: What gave it away? Was it the big mob of screaming girls?

Seriously, I love Bubbles but she can sometimes be…. Bubbles.

1 minute to get to class, need shortcut.

Now I know what you're thinking, why would I crawl through an air vent just to get to class in time? Well when you have a perfect attendance record like mine, you would do the same thing.

I looked around until I saw one of the heating vents. It might be crazy but it was my only option.

When nobody was looking, I took off the vent cover off and crawled in. WOW! I knew it was going to be hot because it's cold outside. But I didn't think it would be sun tempetured.

Before I could realize what I was doing was crazy I crawled deeper into the vents.

**Brick's POV**

Life is unfair. I hated school.

Once my brothers and I became rich and famous I made a vow that I would never go back. So much for that!

I planned to sneak out of class when no one was looking. I walked to room 36B.

Even before I went in memories flooded back like a wild river of when I used to go to school. It put a smile on my face and almost actually made me wanna go in.

Before I could think about it anymore, the vent above me made a rumbling sound. And a girl landed on top of me.

**Ha-ha ok I wonder who that could be. Remember VOTE!**

**PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, so how's it going with hurricane sandy? I've been wondering if anybody was still alive. Ok well let's get on with the story everybody.**

_Even before I went in memories flooded back like a wild river of when I used to go to school. It put a smile on my face and almost actually made me wanna go in. Before I could think about it more the vent above me made a rumbling sound. And a girl landed on top of me._

**Blossom's POV**

I landed on top of Brick and our faces were two inches away from each other. I knew this idea was crazy. I should have listened to my head.

"Ummm….. Are you going to get off?" Brick snapping me out my thoughts

I realized I was on top of Brick. Now the guy I've been trying to avoid was right in front of me (and pretty darn close too).

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked getting off him

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice!"

"Yeah, by almost breaking every bone in my body, I feel so loved."

"Whatever, I'm already late for class." I said looking at my watch

Before I could run off Brick grabbed my arm.

"Wait! You look familiar, have we met before?"

My eyes widened in horror, did he recognize me? How could he?

"No we haven't now if you don't mind I should really get going." I said getting out of his grip

_The girl's room_

**Nobody's POV**

"YOU WHAT?!" Shouted Bubbles

Blossom told them what happened to Brick and me in the hallway. She didn't really mean to but it just slipped out.

"I'm sorry guys. I should have paid attention. Especially since we don't want anybody knowing what happened."

"Blossom, Bubbles is just overexharating." Buttercup said

Bubbles took a huge breath and looked at Blossom with sorry eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry Blossom; I just don't want Sudusa to find out."

*Phone Rings*

Bubbles walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello…wait robin calm down and speak slower….ok fine." She hung up the phone.

"Robin says she wants us to turn on the TV to channel 28." Bubbles said walking back to the couch

When they turned the channel they saw Boomer Jojo who was having an interview with Katie Marshall.

"So Boomer what do you have to say about all the rumors that are going around about you Lily Truffles?" Katie asked

"Well, first off all I didn't rape Lily and get her pregnant, and I don't know where they got that story from but it's not true. We just weren't feeling each other and honestly I only like Lily as a sister, I don't know what made me think we could be more." Boomer said

"Touching very touching, so I understand you made a song about the break up to make it easier."

"Yes, me and my best friend Armando wrote it together."

"Well people, let's take a look at that song."

**Boomer: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone?  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

**No, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here**

**nextto me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my life  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone**

**trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone?  
Baby it's all wrong  
where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick**

**You turn your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the**

**lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the Sun sets in paradise]  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone?  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

**Armando: Man, fuck that shit!**

**I'll be out spending all this money while you're sittin' round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button  
Telling me I changed since I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number tomy phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name, on my shirt  
You can tell it I'm ballin'**

**Swish, what a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for her  
Phantom roll up valet open doors  
Wish I'd go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of shit with you**

**Boomer: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone?**

**Baby it's all wrong  
where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick**

**I'm at a payphone!**

"Wow that was awesome! Speaking of songs I hope you wrote a good song about this problem. I hear you and your brothers are going back to school." Katie asked

"Yeah, what good is success if you don't have a good education to fall back on?" Boomer said with a fake smile

"I also hear that you're holding a talent show there."

"That's right Katie. About a few days ago at this huge party me and my brothers are looking for somebody to open for us on world tour."

"And that's all the time we have for today but be sure to download or buy the boys' next-"

Blossom shut off the TV before she could finish. And for a minute the girls just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked breaking the silence.

"Well maybe we should go for it, I mean it couldn't do any harm." Blossom said suggestively.

"Wow Blossom! I'm pretty shocked that you would even consider the idea, because you were the one who kept telling us NOT to give ourselves away." Buttercup said

Suddenly there was a slam at the door and Princess walked in.

"I hope you losers aren't talking about the Rowdyruff boys' contest. It's not like they would pick any of you so you might as well just save yourself the embarrassment." Princess said smugly

"Well Princess we're already related to you. We're embarrassed enough." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"GIRLS!" A voice hollered

The girls turned to see Sudusa looking at them with her arms folded.

"What have I told you about being mean to your sister?" She asked

"But she-" Blossom started

"I don't care. Now go upstairs and scrub the bathroom floors and think about what you've done." She said smirking

As the girls walked up the stairs they swore they would get out of this place and never come back.

**Do you like it? Send me in songs.**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of earth. I am back of course it has been almost two months since I updated I'm sorry but after all I went through I only have one thing to say. ****REVIEW!**

**Buttercup POV**

In three days the three Rowdyruff boys were going to hold the contest to find out who was gonna open for them on their world tour.

Everywhere I looked I saw people practicing. It only made me feel a lot worse. What if we weren't good enough? What if they chose someone else?

Bubble's was out with her cheerleading friends trying to practice a new cheer. And Blossom was with her nerd friends.

I was going to my lunch period with my friend's Amy, Jessica, and Robin. When I got to my lunch table I wasn't the least bit surprised to hear they were talking about the contest.

"I heard Princess say that she was one of the girls who sang at that party." Robin said distastefully

"Oh please I have more talent in my nose then she has in her entire prissy body." Amy said scowling

"Well, don't forget she has the money, the looks, and the popularity to convince everyone else she was." I said sitting down

"She thinks she can get everything just because her moms a millionaire." Jessica said playing with the wheels of her skateboard.

"Correction, drunken millionaire." I said

We all laughed and talked about things like how Amy's mother was doing in the hospital. She's got breast cancer. Jessica said her mother still hates her and wants her out the house as soon as possible. And Robin said her dad was talking about moving again.

We were chatting and laughing just like normal, and at the moment I almost forgot about the whole contest thing. But then she had to walk up.

"Well, looks like the loser squad is at it again, Thinking there all cool with their skateboards and mud." Princess said walking up with her entourage.

Princess was looking ugly as ever. She was wearing a white tank top with a gray scarf around her neck. Her jeans were so tight her butt looked like a watermelon. She had a zebra print purse and black sunglasses.

Her outfit was awesome; even I wanted to wear it. It's just a shame it had to be put on her.

"What do you want Princess, or are you so stupid you can't see we're talking?" Robin spat

"Oh I just wanted to fill you in on how I'm going to win the contest since I was one of the girls performing. Brick and I were meant for each other. And even he knows I'm going to win the talent show with my raw talent."

"Oh please anybody here can show you up, including us. Right guys?' I asked

"Yeah, in fact we challenge you to a sing off right now." Jessica said

"Oh well if you insist on losing." Princess said putting on a layer of lip gloss.

"Losers first, that means you." Amy said

"Fine, meet you in the gym. And I'll be ready."

The gym was already set up for the contest streamers and balloons floated on the ceiling. Princess and her goons climbed on stage and got into position.

**Princess: I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
You're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**

**You think you're hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you  
You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some  
Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me**

**'Cause I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**

**You think you're hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you**

**You see some are born with beauty,  
brains and talent and they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously**

The Rowdyruff boys walked into the gym and apparently Princess noticed. She blew them a kiss from her spot on the stage. It made me want to blow chunks!  
**Princess: I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**

**I'm too cool (too cool)  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**

All of Princess's friends cheered. And she had a lot of friends so it was really loud. The boys just stood by the gym door and watched.

I wanted to run; I couldn't let them find out about me and my sisters until the night of the contest. And if I stay here and sing I will definitely give us away.

But on the other hand if I run now Princess will never let me live it down and I'll feel like a coward for the rest of my life.

No, I had to do this. For me and my friends.

We were up next but I wasn't nervous. Nothing really scares me, but having Butch watch me was different. I felt like I was singing for the most important person in the world and if I failed I doomed the entire planet.

I tried to pull my eyes away from those green orbs, but they were too distracting. I almost didn't hear Amy telling me which song we were gonna sing.

"Ok guys, are we ready?" Amy asked

We all nodded in response and started the music.

**Amy :Yeah,Yeah  
Get up, Get out  
Move on, move up,  
there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You miss why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why**

**Jessica: On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on…**

**Buttercup: Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey!  
Take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away…**

**Robin: 'Round and 'round,  
Here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends**

**Do this, do that  
Can't deal, can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye…**

**Jessica: On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on…**

**Buttercup: Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away…**

This was my guitar solo. When I looked at the gym door Butch was gone. Only Brick and Boomer stood there listening with their eyes widening as if they just realized the world was on fire. They recognize my voice. Oh well, too late to back out now.

**Buttercup: Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy…**

**Jessica: Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away…**

**Buttercup: 'Round and 'round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends**

When I looked up I realized people must have heard us from out the gym and come to watch. Everyone was jumping around cheering for us. Princess was over by her crowd throwing a hissy fit.

This should have been the best day of my life but the only thing ruining it was Butch Jojo walking toward the stage with his eyes on me.

For a moment I stood there frozen realizing how dead I was. Everyone was gonna find out who I was. Sudusa would be so angry she'd probably pack our bags from home.

In a split second I ran out the gym and through the school doors. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care I just wanted to get away from him.

**Ok how do you like it good, bad. I will update next week only if I get 50 reviews and I get more votes on my poll. And don't be afraid to suggest songs, I'm running out of ideas.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg since all you guys gave me 55 reviews I decided to make this chapter early, remember VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Butch's POV**

I was sitting in my room. Now you probably want me to describe it but for those of you who are gonna skip the whole paragraph on it, in a word it was: green.

I had forest green wall paper, with pictures of my favorite rock bands and rappers. My bed (unmade, of course) had green sheets and bedspread. The flat screen TV was on the side of my black bean bag chair. The mini fridge in the right hand corner was full of candy, sodas, and other sugary stuff. (A.N I don't know what a boy's room looks like so don't get mad at me I'm just guessing.)

I was so distracted in thought I didn't hear Boomer walk in. I had been thinking about that girl that sang earlier. I know her voice sounded familiar. It sounded like the other girls voice.

Was it possible…..? Boomer's voice ripped through my thoughts

"Hey Butch!" Boomer yelled

"Ouch, what the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I growled

"Yeah busy sitting on your lazy butt is real hard work."

"I know that voice; it's the same as the green one from the party. And I know how I'm going to find out if my theory's right."

"You're talking more like Brick every day." Boomer said smirking.

Before I could get up to punch him he ran out the room yelling "HELP, MY MOTHER WANTS TO KILL ME!"

(At the party)

Even though the contest was just beginning the gym was packed with people. Some of them were practicing their instruments, some were talking or chilling with their friends, and the others were just gushing about how they were going to win.

The whole scene made me so disgusted I almost puked in my mouth. I can't believe there are that many untalented people in the world. Just as I was about to walk to the bathroom to throw up Brick came up on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Hey everyone, thank you for coming. I hope you'll all do your best, Even though I could probably win this in a landslide." Brick said smugly.

"Oh, really! Then oh wise one, why don't you show us a demonstration of your awesomeness?" I yelled from the crowed

Brick glared at me. "Well, I would love to but-"

"Yeah, sing us a song! Sing us a song!" Someone chanted in a voice that I swear sounded like Boomer's. It was too bright to be certain.

Soon the whole auditorium was chanting it. After a while Brick surrendered and picked up his guitar to play the music.

**Brick: Oh yeah  
Oh yeah**

**So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)**

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

**Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

**Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free**

**I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

**Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

**You say your faith is shaken  
And you may be mistaken  
To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run**

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?**

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

**[3x]  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**

When he was done the whole auditorium cheered. Right out of the blue, just as I planned news reporters, paparazzi, and other fans came closer to the stage and started to ask him questions.

"Brick is it true that you wrote this song about your breakup with your ex Yasmine?" One reporter asked him.

Brick's eyes turned from happy to shatter. Even though it had been 3 weeks since the break-up he still missed her. He was still working on getting her back. He wrote that song to make her miserable. And I think the only one who really was miserable was him.

"Yes it is true. But Yasmine and I made it clear that it was best if we stayed friends." Brick lied

Reporters started gathering around all three of us asking questions and having us sign autographs. And after what seemed like forever we finally got ready to start the contest.

**Ok sorry for leaving you hanging but you know how it is. And Brick has a past girlfriend who he still likes? DRAMA BOMB! REVIEWS PLEASE SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU CARE. And while you're at it can you vote on my poll too.**

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm going to close my poll and I'm not even going to ask for a review all I want is for you to VOTE PLEASE. Enjoy!**

_**Reporters started gathering around all three of us asking questions and having us sign autographs. And after what seemed like forever we finally got ready to start the contest.**_

**(Bubble's POV)**

The contest had gotten off to a pretty rough start. There were some good performers and actors but the Rowdyruff boys didn't even give them a second look.

My sisters and I had known they had this contest so they could find out who we were.

(Flashback to today after school)

Blossom and I were scrubbing Sudusa's shoes. Buttercup wasn't here yet and stuck us to the dirty work. As always we talked about what was going on in our lives, it was probably the only time Blossom wasn't being so motherly and finally opened up to me.

Most girls would despise spending time with their sister, but I didn't. It gave me time to actually get to know her for once. We were just in the middle of talking when we were interrupted by Buttercup rushing into the room and slamming the door shut.

"Where have you been? We were just about to file a missing person report." Blossom said in a stern tone. Right back to motherly.

Buttercup looked so pale I was actually tempted to ask her if she'd seen a ghost.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with something. I think you guys should know this." She said. Buttercup admitting to something, this couldn't be good.

Buttercup sat down and told us of her musical dual with Princess, truly I think it was a good thing Buttercup had finally put her back in her place. But Blossom as usual had to blow up about the whole thing.

After we got over the 'WHY-THE-FUCK-WOULD-YOU-DO-THAT-WITHOUT-TELLING-ME ' yelling part Blossom calmed down and talked with her normal voice.

"Does he know who you are?" She asked her voice still as cold as steel.

"No I ran out before he could reach me." Buttercup said still pale.

"Guys maybe this is a sign. A sign that says we should tell everyone who we are." I said

I thought of how much better out lives would be if we actually got a recording contract. We could move away from here, start a new life.

Blossom shook her head disapprovingly. "Bubbles you know we couldn't do that Sudusa would do if she-"

"Screw Sudusa! Come on guys please will we just give this one chance. If you love me at all you would."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other for what seemed like forever, they broke the stare.

"Sorry Bubbles." Buttercup said walking out the room with Blossom at her heels.

(Flashback ending)

They always said that the reason we couldn't show ourselves is because Sudusa would punish us, but I knew the real reason. They were scared that the boys wouldn't like.

When I looked back up to the stage Boomer was standing there holding the mike saying "If anyone else wants to come to the stage and give it a try be our guest!"

I ran up to the stage ignoring Blossom's and Buttercup's protests. I walked over to the mike and started the song.

**Bubbles: Theres something bout you I can't explain  
You give me love and take it away  
I see you like this game that we play-ay-ay-ay  
And yo this fighting shit is getting too old  
And you're gon find yourself left out in the cold  
It's time to straighten up or you can move on on on on yeah**

In a fraction of a second when I looked to my right Boomer was there holding a mike. I don't know where he came from, or how he moved that quickly but I had to face bigger problems. He lifted to mike up and started to sing.

**Boomer: Yea, it's something crazy 'bout the way we love to hate each other**

**Bubbles: I don't wanna fight anymore**

**Boomer: Everyday we fighting like the navy, baby maybe we can save each other  
Bubbles: I don't wanna fight anymore  
You go off, I go off and you mad of off nothing  
I don't wanna fight anymore  
Can't we just make love, and not war.**

I looked in the audience for reassurance from my sisters, but they weren't there. For a terrible second I thought they had left the gym and ran back home, ditching me. But that all changed when I heard a new voice coming from behind me.

**Blossom: Baby there's something about you  
You go that good shit I don't wanna give up  
It's too good to give it away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Yeah I'm feeling we're just coming too close  
Who's wrong or right this is outta control  
I'm not perfect but I'm tired of this bullshit  
Lets move on**

I was partially surprised when I saw Brick pick up a mike and rush onstage looking into Blossom's eyes.

**Brick: Yea, it's something crazy 'bout the way we love to hate each other**

**Blossom: I don't wanna fight anymore**

**Brick: Everyday we fighting like the navy, baby maybe we can save each other**

**Blossom: I don't wanna fight anymore  
You go off, I go off and you mad of off nothing  
I don't wanna fight anymore  
Can't we just make love, and not war.**

I saw Buttercup come onstage next to Blossom and for a second we all looked into each other's eyes and we had an understanding: together

**Buttercup: Anymore, anymore, anymore, anymore boy  
I don't wanna fight anymore  
anymore, anymore, anymore, anymore boy  
I don't wanna fight anymore**

Apparently the boys had the same understanding so I wasn't the least bit surprised when Butch came onstage and joined the fun.

**Butch: Yea, it's something crazy 'bout the way we love to hate each other**

**Buttercup: I don't wanna fight anymore**

**Brick: Everyday we fighting like the navy, baby maybe we can save each other**

**Blossom: I don't wanna fight anymore  
Bubbles: You go off, I go off and you mad of off nothing  
I don't wanna fight anymore  
Can't we just make love, and not war.**

**Ha-ha another cliff hanger the only way I will continue and not delete this story is for you guys to VOTE AND REVIEW.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I was reading a review and it said how they don't know which songs because they wanted to sing along. For that person I'm really sorry so here is the list of songs I had in my chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Starstruck by Sterling Night**

**Chapter 2: Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler**

**Chapter 3: I won't say I'm in love by Hercules **

**Chapter 6: Payphone by Maroon 5**

**Chapter 7: Take Me Away by Freaky Friday **

**Chapter 8: Love and War by Rita Ora**

**Okay I did my part now do yours PEACE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back I know your all anxious to find out what happens and don't worry I'm here to write it to you. ****ENJOY!**

**(Back to the party- Blossom's POV)**

I can't believe Bubbles put us in this position. Ok I'll admit I'm not scared of Sudusa punishing us one bit. I'm scared of what Dexter will do if he finds out. Dexter was my secret boyfriend, meaning I never told my sisters who he is.

He never did like Brick. Maybe it was because of what Brick did to him in the 8th grade, maybe it's because Bricks more famous than him. I don't know the reason, he never told me but I know that anyone within six miles could tell they hated each other.

For while all I did was stare into Brick's eyes. They were so full of sadness, and at the same time were trying to be happy.

Then I broke out of my trance to see the fire sprinklers go off. Everybody was running and screaming in panic. The girls were fussing over their mascara and clown makeup dripping.

I looked over at the fire alarm and saw Princess standing by it and smirking.

"Everybody please calmly exit this way." Yelled Principal Blowfish.

All the teachers were trying to get the kids out of the gymnasium. The adult chaperones were trying to figure out who set the sprinklers off.

In all the panic I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around in alarm to find Buttercup and Bubbles pulling me toward the exit.

Once we were out we sat down on a bench outside the school. We tried our best to dry ourselves off and get the water out our shoes.

It was a cool winter night. The sky was so black it was almost purple. The cold breeze helped us dry off, as we sat on the bench and counted the stars.

Tonight wasn't perfect but it was progress.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

By now everybody was talking about the sprinklers incident, it was all around the school. At least that's what I think I decided to call in sick; I don't think I can face the people after what happened last night.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to school today Blossom?" Bubbles asked me before they left.

"Yeah I'll be okay; I think I just need some rest." I replied

"Alright come on guys, let's leave!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs. Isn't she a joy?

Soon I was the only one left in the house since Sudusa went off to get her nails done and Princess was at school. After a while I was just messing around and being bored by myself. So I figured it was a good time for me to finish writing my song.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen Blossom Utonium writes music. But I needed some hobby to keep myself busy and not wanting to strangle princess and my step mom. I started to play the song.

**Blossom: She read me a note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder, will I ever fall in love?  
And where is he now?**

**She's with him, I'm in the backseat  
Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing  
I've never been where they are**

**I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful**

**Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row, screaming out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Everywhere I look, people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love?  
My chance at love**

**Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are**

**I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful**

**My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you**

**I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**

**Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful  
Beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful**

In case you're wondering I'm not that crazy about romance especially with love but I guess you've figured that out by now.

I would've continued and say the actual problem but I heard a knock the door.

I spun around and opened the door. And in surprise found the one none other than Brick Jojo.

**Okay sorry its short but I am busy and I needed to bait u guys because I'm at a tie on my poll and I need one more voter to clear it up. Remember PLEASE VOTE I'm SO LOST. Oh and feel free to ask me questions about me or the story.**

**So who set off the sprinklers?**

**Who's Dexter?**

**Lots of great questions will probably be answered in the next chapter of Rockstar Cinderella. **

**PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I spun around and in surprise found the one none other than Brick Jojo.**_

**Blossom's POV**

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled

Okay maybe I overreacted but how would you feel.

"I saw you weren't in school today so Bubbles gave me a key. I didn't know you played." Brick said staring at my guitar.

"Yeah, I developed it as a hobby of mine." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well I think that song was awesome."

"Which one?"

"Both. If you love music why didn't you go up sooner for the record deal?"

"It's complicated, in a way I can't leave here."

"And if you could, would you?"

I thought about it. Nobody's ever asked me about what I would do if I had the choice.

"I guess I would go." I said

Brick nodded as if he understood everything. "You know this song is good, but with a whole new song I bet you and me could do better."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

"Try me."

For the next 2 hours we worked on the song, with exceptions for fooling around once or twice.

I screamed as Brick shot me with the water gun.

"Surrender to me!" He yelled

"Never!" I called back

I squirted him with the crystal cool water, and he ran up and got me from close range. I screamed in joy as I ran around him, out the door, and down the stairs.

Finally we were in the living room, I ducked behind a couch for cover, and that's when the room went silent. No noise, I scooted to the side of the couch to see what happened, and just as I did he tackled me and threw me on the rug.

We laughed and for that moment we both forgot all our problems. Like the world had just suddenly stopped. That's when I started to lean in.

(Brick's POV)

For a second I looked into her pink eyes and started to lean in. our lips were 3 centimeters away from each other when she gasped.

We pulled apart immediately and stared at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. Finally after what seemed like forever Blossom spoke up.

"I think I should go dry off, and we could continue working on the song."

I only nodded

As she walked off to the bathroom, I sat there and wondered 'What just happened?' Was I just about to kiss some girl I just met? Do I have feelings for her?

No, I have feelings for Yasmine. But could it be possible I actually like…

Before I could finish the thought Blossom stepped out of the bathroom with dry clothes.

She was wearing sweatpants and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful. I shook that thought from my mind.

"Okay let's get to work." I said

20 min later

"Okay let's see how it sounds. Ready?"

She nodded and I started to play the music.

**Blossom: That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)  
Brick:  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did**

I sang the next verse remembering what just happened in the living room.

**Blossom:  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
for too long that's wrong**

**Brick:  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
said I despise that I adore you**

**it was true I hated how much I was getting to like her.  
Blossom:  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
and I hate that I love you so (oh...)**

**Brick:  
You completely know the power that you have  
the only one makes me laugh**

**I hated the way she made me smile.**

**Blossom:  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**

**Brick:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**

**[Both:]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

**Brick:  
Yeah... Oh...**

**Blossom:  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh...)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so**

**both:  
and I hate that I love you so... So...**

For a second all we could do was just staring; and then I was the first one to snap out of the trance.

"Oh well, that was awesome. Maybe we should do that again sometime but for now I should get going." I said grabbing my stuff.

And I practically ran out the Utonium house.


	12. Chapter 12

**(At school Buttercup's POV)**

Wow, one day you're singing in the school auditorium and the next you're the talk of the school. Everywhere I went people asked me questions.

"Since when cloud you sing?"

"Did you get a record deal?"

"Are you and Butch a couple?"

That last one kinda threw me off guard. I turned to the short blond who asked.

"What?"

"Well, clearly the emotion in your voices is deciding you're a couple." She said as if it was the obvious.

"Oh no, there's nothing between me and Butch. Not this life time and surely not the next."

Before they could ask any more questions I ran off. Leaning against my locker was my favorite girl. I don't think I've ever been happy to see the brunette in my life.

"Hey Robin!" I greeted with a smile

"Hey BC! So I'm hoping you'll explain what's going on between you and Butch."

"There's nothing going on between me and Butch, it's just a rumor."

"Are you sure? The way you were looking at him didn't make it seem that way."

"Why are people saying that? There's nothing going on."

"Okay, okay! So did you hear about the party Jessica's boyfriend's throwing tonight?" Robin said changing the subject.

"No, are you going?"

"Yeah and you better be going. We haven't partied together in ages."

"Alright fine, I guess I'll have to sneak out and force Bubbles and Blossom to go."

"That's my girl!" Robin said throwing her arm around my neck.

(Home)

I was walking home thinking about my day. Was it a coincidence that Butch ignored me? I saw Boomer talking to Bubbles. Maybe he isn't interested in me after all.

Right before I could get into a twenty minute talk about it I saw Brick running past me from the house and around the corner.

My first thought was Blossom.

I practically ran the rest of the way home; I jumped over dogs, cracks, and dog poop.

"Blossom!" I yelled when I opened the door.

"We're over here! Bubbles yelled from inside the living room."

"Guys, did I just see Brick run out of here?"

"I was about to ask the same question. Bubbles said suspiciously."

Blossom sighed; "I guess I can't keep this from you guys."

Then she told us the whole story of how Brick came over, their almost kiss.

"One thing he left out was I didn't give him the key he took it." Bubbles said bitterly.

"Wow Blossom, I surprised you haven't lost it yet." I said earning a glare from Bubbles.

"Okay, I think we all need a break. So I debate we sneak out and go to Jessica's boyfriend's party." I said

"We can't go to a person we don't even know party." Blossom said giving me a look.

"But I know him, besides isn't tonight that baby shower Sudusa's going to. It'll be easy to sneak out."

"Buttercup I can't go, it's been years since I've been to a party."

"Okay, then we'll give you some tips. We'll make it into a song, you remember lyrics better." Bubbles said.

**Blossom: I got a secret, I'm telling everyone  
Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play dumb  
I made a promise I think I'm ready to break  
**Bubbles tried to cheer Blossom up.

**Bubbles: It's just a question there's nothing wrong or right  
Buttercup: But your intentions keep you up all night  
you play with fire, you need a way to escape**

Bubbles hit me on the shoulder glaring at me.

**Buttercup:But when the lights go out, go out  
we are just beginning  
and all around, our eyes are looking down  
Spin the bottle round and round and round and round**

**Bubbles: Truth!  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Dare!  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game**

**Blossom: I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared  
I see the danger in being unprepared  
I try to hide it before I make a mistake**

**Buttercup: So when the truth is out, is out  
We're just beginning  
And not a sound, our eyes are staring down  
We spin the bottle round and round and round and round**

**Bubbles: Truth!  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Dare!  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game**

After a while Blossom started to cheer up and get into the music.

**Blossom: I'm ready, so ready  
So take me on (so take me on)  
You're staring, I'm so trapped  
It's on and on and on and on**

**Bubbles: Truth!  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Dare!  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling**

**Blossom: Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
Well don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game**


	13. authors note 2

**Just want you guys to know I edited a lot of stuff in the story so you might wanna take a look at it again.**


	14. Chapter 13

**(At the party Buttercup POV)**

The party was already in full swing by the time we got there. Robin decided to relocate at the new club.

There were people by the bar drinking their heads off, people on the dance floor were moving sluggish and crazy.

"Wow this place is packed!" Bubbles exclaimed

"Well might as well have fun while we're-" I started

"What is it? What are you looking at?" Blossom asked

"Don't look now but, the Rowdyruff boys are here."

"What!?" Blossom said turning around

"I said don't look!"

But it was too late Boomer had already caught Blossom's stare.

"Does that mean we're gonna leave?" Bubbles asked

"No, I'm not gonna let them spoil everything for us. Let's just try to avoid them." I said

Before anyone could respond Robin ran over with a drink in one hand a microphone in the other.

"Hello Robin." Blossom said

"Hey guys! Buttercup I need your help getting this party started. Some people want to leave and they say they want music." Robin said franticly

"And what makes you think I wanna sing the song?" I said raising one eyebrow.

'Well you know because…"

"You don't even have to say it. Give me the bloody mike."(1) I said walking to the stage.

**Buttercup: Got your hands up cause you think you've got it  
Going crazy, we're not even started  
Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh  
It's so funny that you think you're winning  
Cause somebody told you who was spinning  
Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh eh eh**

**You know you're only in it  
Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
Turn it up right now  
Put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
Eh oh eh oh hot right now  
You know you're only in it  
Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
Turn it up right now  
Put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
Eh oh eh oh hot right now**

**(throw your hands up...)**

**You got the latest place  
It's on your radar  
By the time you show your face, it's over  
Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh  
You got the magic numbers on your speed dial  
And you could barely drop a name, but meanwhile (meanwhile)**

**You know you're only in it  
Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
Turn it up right now**

**Put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
Eh oh eh oh hot right now  
You know you're only in it  
Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
Turn it up right now  
Put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
Eh oh eh oh hot right now**

**I'm let me see the club get hotter, hotter  
I wanna see your hands up higher higher  
I don't need close shouts oh oh oh oh  
Can I get a woah!  
I'm let me see the club get hotter, hotter  
I wanna see your hands up higher higher  
I don't need close shouts oh oh oh oh  
Can I get a woah!**

**You know you're only in it  
Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
Turn it up right now  
Put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
Eh oh eh oh hot right now  
You know you're only in it  
Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
Turn it up right now  
Put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
Eh oh eh oh hot right now**

**(throw your hands up...)**

**Cuz it's hot right now...**

(Still at the party Butch's Pov)

"Nice song." I say to Buttercup when she gets of stage.

She scoffs and walks toward the bar.

"Is it always so hard for you to take a compliment?" I asked

"From you? Yes." She responded

"Why are you so mad at me, I hardly know you."

"Yeah, well you don't need to know a person to hate them."

"Yes, you do."

She rolled her eyes and sat on a stool.

"Fine, you want me to be nice?" She asked

"Yes, all I'm asking for."

"Okay, but you'll regret it, I'm better angry."

I ignored that comment, but kept up the conversation.

"So nice song, but it could use a few pointers."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh you think you can sing better than me?"

"Oh I know I can."

"Fine, why don't you go up there, and teach me a lesson." She said holding out the mike.

I snatched the mike away and walked up to the stage. After some time I finally picked the song I wanted to sing.

**Butch: How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control**

**Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

**(Still party Boomer's pov)**

I sat next to Bubbles while she was talking to her friend. They stopped talking and the girl next to her eyes widened.

"Hey, can I borrow her for a sec?" I asked

The girl nodded and ran off.

Bubbles turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you mad at me or something? Today you avoided me at school, now this."

Her eyes softened. "No, it's just that….. Never mind. Let's start all over. Hi, I'm Bubbles."

'Hey, I'm Boomer!"

If you're asking me to tell you all we talked about, to tell you the truth I don't remember. But I know for the next two hours we had an awesome time together.

"Look, they got karaoke. You wanna sing." I suggested

Bubbles looked uncomfortably at her drink and said, "Well I'd love to!

And without her saying another word I grabbed her hand and pulled her onstage.

**Bubbles: Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Boomer: It's always a good time  
Bubbles: Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Boomer: It's always a good time**

**Boomer: Woke up on the right side of the bed  
what's up with this Prince Song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

Bubbles: Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
both: It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
Boomer: It's always a good time

**both: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Bubbles: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

**Boomer: Good morning and good night  
Bubbles: I'll wake up at twilight  
both: It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.**

**Both: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
it's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
we don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
it's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
we don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Boomer: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Bubbles: Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there**

**Boomer: Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then**

**both: It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Who missed me? Guess who's updating today? ME! Guess who should go on my wattpad and look at my stories, YOU! The profile link is in my profile.**

**Please look at them. I'll let you pick the 3 songs. ;)!**

**(Bubble's POV)**

I woke up with the sunlight shining on my face. As soon as I lifted my head it started to pound. What happened?

I pushed the covers back. I was still in my clothes from last night. I looked at my clock, 10:13. My alarm must've not gone off.

I heard snoring from the corner of the room and I jumped. I turned my head to see Boomer sleeping on the floor next to my bed.

I didn't know if I should be attracted, scared, or excited at the sight of him sleeping in my room.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. He was cuddling one of spare pillows like a teddy bear. He looked like a childish, innocent, playful kid. I didn't realize I was staring until Boomer smirked in his sleep.

"Morning Bubbles!"

I almost fell off my bed in surprise.

"What are you doing in my room?"

He opened his eyes and stretched, "I dropped you off here last night when you passed out."

I froze, "You didn't…. try anything did you?"

"I thought you knew me better Bubs, of course I didn't." He said pouting.

I sighed in relief, "So where are my sisters?"

"I don't know, I just dropped you off."|

"So you just left them!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry I didn't leave you at a random stranger's house to get mugged or possibly raped." Boomer said angrily.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I think I just need an aspirin."

Boomer handed me a bottle of aspirins and a glass of water from my dresser.

"I thought you might." He said with a smirk.

I took them smiling.

I decided to let him stay, since he did do me a HUGE favor. Since it was too late to go to school, and Sudusa went out of town for the month, I suggested we watch a movie.

I put in my favorite movie Bruce Almighty. We both sat down and got ready to watch.

**(Boomer's POV)**

In the middle of the movie I looked at Bubbles. Wow she looked beautiful.

She had her honey blond hair in one pony-tail. Her light blue eyes seemed bright. And her smile and happiness seemed contagious.

She looked up at me with her baby blue eyes. I did the thing that shocked me most and leaned in.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted but I didn't care.

When I pulled away, Bubbles looked at me with confusion.

After what finally seemed like hour she finally said, "I think you should leave."

The words hit me like a pile of rocks hurling towards my head, it hurt. Without another word I grabbed my keys out the kitchen and ran to the fact: You won't ever be able to make a good get away when the paparazzi are following you.I still managed to start up the car, I didn't know where I was going, and I just want to get away from here.

**Okay sorry for long time no update, but if you guys can be so kind but to go on my wattpad and read my stories. The link is on my profile. And remeber to comment and add as favorite or you can follow for new updates.**


End file.
